DIGIKNIGHT SAGA
by Zanji of clan okami
Summary: its a rikaXoc
1. preloge

DISCALMER: I don't owen this story I'm just posting this because my friend that began this story is lost to so in his name i post this

The DigiKnight Saga

By: Takenouchi Ryu

Plubished by:Drkchidragon

Prologue

**Author's Notes:** First of all, I do not, nor ever will, own DigiMon; therefore, please don't sue me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This fanfic takes place in an AU. This part takes place during season two. Since this is a prologue, it should be very short. Symbols: thoughts; ( ) actions/in-story author's notes. Now then, on with the fic!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bright and sunny day in the Digital World with a sky completely void of clouds. The DigiDestined were walking across a plain when they were ambushed by Arukenimon and Mummymon. The DigiMon quickly Digivolved and engaged their assailants. During the fighting TK was separated from the others following a giant explosion. TK was knocked unconscious by the blast and woke up in a meadow of flowers surrounded by a small wall of trees.

Damn! , thought TK, Exveemon really needs to watch what he's aiming at! 

TK then attempted to find his bearings; unfortunatley, the battle was over and he could not hear any of his friends. As TK started towards one end of the meadow, he heard rustling coming from a nearby bush. Just as the DigiDestined of Hope started towards the bush, Gatomon leaped out.

"Thank God I found you TK, everybody's been terrified since we lost you!"

"Calm down Gatomon! Where is everybody anyway, and where am I?"

"I'm not quite sure where we're at. I just know that the gang is waiting for me to find you. They're about ten miles back."

"Ten miles! How the Hell did I end up this far away!?'

"Hell if we know! Anyways, we should leave now."

"Yeah, Gatomon, good idea"

TK notices the odd looking flowers for the first time as he follows Gatomon to where the rest of the DigiDestined are waiting. They look a lot like daffodils, and he finds their smell intoxicating and decides to ask Gatomon about them. Little does the pair realize that they are smack dab in the middle of a field of the most potent aphrodisiac known in the Digital World, digilillies. Gatomon also notices the digilillies as they are about halfway to the trees. She is just beginning to think about warning TK about them when they take effect. Suddenly Gatomon doubles over as she is hit with a sudden and unexpected heat cycle. TK rushes forward to see if anything is wrong.

"Gatomon! Are you OK?"

Gatomon tries to push TK away as she replies, "Get...away...TK! Digilillies...dangerous;...aphrodisiac...very potent...AUGH!"

TK slowly backs about two feet away with a questioning look on hi face. "What do you mean an 'aphrodisiac'? I feel fine. Now come on, Gatomon. We need to get you out of here!"

Just then TK feels the digilillies start working on his own body's hormones. He suddenly finds himself looking at Gatomon in a way unknown to him before: lustful. TK feels overwhelmed by these testosterone induced emotions and takes a cautious step towards Gatomon.

"I think I may be a little too late Gatomon."

"Then get away!" Gatomon screams.

Gatomon suddenlyls wls what she most feared at the moment. Her body was changing from its normal form to her Chulsin (A/N: This simply means anthromorphic) mode. TK watches in awe and then finds himself face to face with what, at the moment, has to be a goddess. In their present state the two cannot control themselves.

"I...(pants) told you...to get away (pants)...while...you...still had (pants)...the ...chance."

"(pants) Well, maybe...I didn't...want...to go...away,...(pants) Gatomon."

Unable to control themselves any longer, TK and Gatomon throw themselves at each other. TK furiously frenches Gatomon as his hands roam first down her backside the around the her front. He ends up bring his hand to Gatomon's breasts and starts massaging them.

"Oh TK, that feels...incrdible! Please don't stop!"

TK just smiles as he moves his mouth down to the cat's two mounds. He then proceeds to lick and suck each melon in turn before lowering himself to Gatomon's pussy. TK shamelessly buries his face in Gatomon's crotch, savagely eating her out. Before she can climax though, TK pushes Gatomon to the ground, strips completely, and then penetrates her right up to the hilt. This causes an even louder reaction from her.

"Oh God, TK! Yes!"

Following Gatomon's encouragement TK starts pulling out, leaving only the head of his dick inside before plunging forward again full-force. Within minutes the two are orgasming wildly. Afterwards TK gets up and hurriedly dresses as the embarassment finally catches up with him. Gatomon disappears while TK is reclothing himself and heads into the trees. Once she feels at a safe distance, Gatomon lays a single DigiEgg, and then walks off.

About five hours later Gennai appears and carefully carries the egg away to his home, where he sends it through a randomly opened gateway to the human world.

"May you find safety young one, our fates may well lie with you."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

The DigiKnight Saga

By: Takenouchi Ryu

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Chapter 1: Introductions

**Author's Notes: **Several years have passed since the prologue. Since this fic does deal with the idea of alternate dimensions, please bear with me if the time frames seem royally screwed up to you. Now then, on with the fic!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TK is now 15 and hardly ever thinks about his incident with Gatomon when he was 11. He and the rest of the DigiDestined have far worse things to worry about. Shortly after the discovery of interdimensional travel two years ago, the Virals were first encountered. Far worse than any DigiMon, Virals were computer viruses incarnate. To date no one has been able to come up with an effective way of fighting and defeating the Virals. The only guidance given to the DigiDestined is an old DigiMon myth that has yet to come to pass.

Today the DigiDestined have only to worry about being able to pick up the Interdimensional(ID) exchange student assigned to them. They are barley on time. The student arrives just as the gang walks into the ID Center located near their apartment. Sora is the first to notice the arrival.

"I don't see anybody...oh wait! That must be him right there!" Sora points out.

A taller-than-average youth is seen approaching the DigiDestined. He has a slight tan, blue eyes, and a very long ponytail(think of Tenchi's grandpa!) of blond hair tied back. The boy is wearing a pair of Nikes, shorts, and a tank top, revealing moderately developed muscles in his arms and legs. On his back is an overstuffed backpack and a huge duffle bag is seen in each hand.

Everybody rushes up to greet him; however, Tai is the first to reach the newcomer.

"Hey! I'm Tai! Welcome to Tokyo!"

"Hm. Thanks. Name's Micah."

At this moment everybody has finished catching up to Tai. The rest of the DigiDestined were just able to hear Micah's name. Tai takes a quick glance backwards and then proceeds to introduce everybody else to Micah.

"Guess I'd better introduce you to everybody else. First off, there's us original DigiDestined: Mimi and Palmon, Izzy and Tentomon, Kari and Gatomon, Sora and Biyomon, Joe and Gommamon, TK and Patamon, and Matt and Gabumon. We also have the newbies: Davis and Veemon, Yolei and Hawkmon, Ken and Wormmon, and Cody and Armadillomon. And here we have our the Tamers: Takato and Guilmon, Rika and Renamon, Henry and Terriermon,and Suzy and Lopmon."

"Y'all must really believe in strength in numbers." Micah responded.

"Well, we kinda have to what with the Viral threat and everything." piped in Sora.

At this Micah just started laughing. The DigiDestined and Tamers just looked at him with confused looks. After all, always being in large groups was what the police had said was the best way to deter and escape Viral attack.

"You do realize that what you've been told is nothing more than a giant crock of shit don't you?" Micah was finally able to ask.

Now it was Izzy's turn, "What do you mean? Are you saying we can't trust what we're told?"

"Oh, no!" Micah said, "You just can't believe a single thing coming from the mouths of what passes for this dimension's anti-Viral force. They'll say anything to keep the government off their backs. Believe you me, the best protection is to run, either that or have a DigiKnight for your dimension."

"DigiKnight? Oh come on! Everyone knows that the DigiKnights are just a myth!" Gatomon laughed.


	3. Chapter 2: School of Hard Knocks

The DigiKnight Saga

By: Takenouchi Ryu

Chapter 2: School of Hard Knocks

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was Monday, dreaded school! After having breakfast everyone left for the two and a half mile walk to the complex. In light of the new Viral threat, the city council had decided to keep all the students in one building. Supposed safety in numbers.

Everything was going smooth at first. While walking down the hall, a young boy about TK's age started calling out.

"Hey Rika! How about a fight, eh? Or are you too much of a pussy! Bitch!"

"Just keep walking Rika" Renamon said, noticing the dangerous glint in her Tamer's eyes.

Rika actually managed to walk away without doing a single thing. Then the boy decided to try a new tactic. He ran up behind Rika and shoved her against a locker.

"Nobody ignores me! You best learn that lesson before I kick your ass!"

"Screw off Mizuka! Why don't you find a kindergartner to kick your ass for you?"

"That's it! I've had enough of you! Agh!"

Mizuka pulled back to punch Rika and received a nasty surprise when he tried to follow through. His arm wouldn't budge an inch! He looked back and saw Micah had a firm grip on his arm. Mizuka then spun around, thus freeing his arm.

"Oh, so now you want some too? My pleasure!"

Before Mizuka even halfway finished his punch Micah counter attacked. Mizuka's eyes widened in surprise and pain and Micah's open palm struck him square on the chest. Mizuka fell backwards and jumped up. Nobody, but nobody made a fool of him and got away with it. Nobody ever beat up on girls in front of Micah and walked away uninjured enough to tell about it either.

The fight was brutally one-sided. Micah let loose with a fury of open palm strikes, close fisted punches, and kicks. Mizuka ended up sprawled out on the floor with a black eye, busted nose, and a broken arm. Micah leaned down toward the terrified Mizuka.

"Don't ever let me catch you doing anything even remotely similar to that again, do I make myself clear?"

"Y...ye...yes!"

"Good, now get outta my sight!"

Micah smiled at the sight of the fleeing Mizuka. He just gave the DigiDestined and the Tamers a smile as he continued heading towards his first class.

History and Trig were an hour each of Boredom Hell. Chemistry was no better. By the time lunch rolled around Micah was itching for some excitement. He had barely finished eating when a guy about his age walked up to him.

"I heard you beat Mizuka this morning. Is it true?" the youth asked.

"Yeah, I kicked the little punk's ass if that's what you're asking." Micah replied.

"That 'little punk' was my brother dip-shit. I don't appreciate plane trash(A/N: a derogatory term for those from a different dimension) beating up on him either."

"Is that so? I don't appreciate cock-suckers like him beating up on ladies either. That makes us even."

"Why you! Who do you think you are!? That's it, I challenge you to a DigiBattle!"

A wicked grin spread across Micah's face as he answered, "Challenge accepted, baka!"

Everyone around them oo'ed at the proclamation and made way for the two to the DigiBattle station.

The console was a pedestal ending about waist-high in large dome. On either side were the control panels. Four overhead monitors hung from the ceiling so that the spectators would have a decent view. By the time Micah and his foe reached the area, every kid in the school knew what was going down. The DigiDestined and the Tamers were among the first to reach the DigiBattle console. The challengers stepped up to the control panels.

"You know how to play, plane trash?"

"No shit Sherlock."

"Good! Then you'll soon know that no one survives ganging up on Tachi's bro!"

"We'll see about that!"

A computerized voice interrupted the two, "Players, insert BattleCards now!"

Micah and Tachi placed their BattleCards, little Memory Card shaped devices, into the slot on the control panel. They set the arena mode and customized the controls.

"You're dead, faggot!"

"I think not, Tachi."

Again, the console's voice prompt, "Ready? Beginning Battle now!"

The dome and monitors exploded into color as the field was set. The chosen arena was a desert wasteland with boulders strewn about. Tachi's character was the first to appear.

"Player 1, Ninjamon, entering arena!"

Micah's wasn't far behind.

"Player 2, Runeamon, entering arena!"

Ninjamon looked for all the world your stereotypical ninja. Runeamon was a different matter. What appeared to be a male Renamon whose main coloring was crimson red materialized on the field. The Battle began.

Runeamon was the first to move rushing in and landing a kick on the Ninjamon.

"Ninjamon, retaliate!"

"Ninja's Poison!"

A black mist erupted towards Micah's player. The Runeamon dodged just in time and then countered.

"Rune Kick!"

Runeamon kicked what appeared to be an obscure ideogram towards the Ninjamon. Upon striking though, the rune exploded with a burst of energy, sending the Ninjamon flying backwards. The ninja struck back with its own attack, recovering the distance between the two fighters almost instantaneously.

"Assassin Slash!"

Runeamon parried the sword and landed a punch of his own on Ninjamon.

"Ninjamon, use your stealth abilities!"

It instantly disappeared. Micah scanned the arena while Tachi smirked at him.

"Awwwww, the poor plane trash can't fight as well as he thought he could. Poor baby! Don't worry, I'll finish this quickly!"

Runeamon was still scanning when it suddenly stopped. It started a Rune Kick in his present direction but turned around at the last second.

"Rune...Kick!"

The attack caught the Ninjamon square in the chest.

"Runeamon, finish him!"

Runeamon jumped into the air, "Fire Storm!"

Dozens of tiny fireballs struck Ninjamon. It instantly disappeared while the computer voice announce the winner.

"Player 2 wins. Flawless Victory!"

Renamon had been in the front row and observing the match the whole time.

Hmmm...Micah should've lost that fight. It's impossible to have a reaction time that quick. It's almost as if that Battle DigiMon were him. 

"How can this be? I never lose!"

"There's a first time for everything, Tachi." Micah replied before walking off.

The rest of the school day was a breeze, and soon everyone was back at the penthouse. Izzy was busy trying to upgrade the computer while Ken and Yolei were engrossed in a game of chess. Rika was using Micah's advice with the cards by practicing with Takato. Everyone else except Micah, TK, and Gatomon were watching with amusement.

Micah noticed a little "shrine" on the mantelpiece and was studying it when TK and Gatomon approached.

"Hey Micah, whatcha looking at?" TK asked.

"Oh, I was just studying this little shrine. Who put it here?"

"Actually we did." Gatomon answered.

"Oh, may I ask why?" Micah said as he took a set on one of the couches.

"Four years ago Gatomon and I got separated from the others during a fight with Arukenimon and Mummymon. We landed in a field of digilillies. They're these type of aphrodisiatic flowers native to the Digital World. We succumbed to their effects to say the least. Gaotmon laid a digiegg soon afterwards. We maid the mistake of leaving it there. Gennai told us later that he found the egg and sent it somewhere safe. We just regret ever having been too scared to take responsibility for our actions and abandoning our child."

"Yes, we also wish that we can see our child again someday." Gatomon added.

Micah replied, "I'm sure the kid doesn't harbor any ill feelings towards you two. Don't worry 'bout seeing 'im again either. I'm sure you will meet sooner or later."

"Yeah, you're right. That's what we tell ourselves." TK answered.

By then everyone started heading for bed. Led by Takato retreating after losing a record breaking 150 games straight. Micah lingered for a moment staring at the shrine placed for TK and Gatomon's child. A slight smile graced his face as he headed for bed himself, wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	4. Chapter 3: New Knight ont the Block

The DigiKnight Saga

By: Takenouchi Ryu

Chapter 3: New Knight on the Block

STYLSTYLE"margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: medium" -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late at night in the penthouse. Everybody had had trouble falling asleep that night due to the excitement Micah provided earlier that day. He had single-handedly kick the asses of an infamous pair of brothers: Mizuka and Tachi. Renamon had barely fallen asleep when she bolted awake. She looked around the room confused for a moment. What had woken her up? Renamon then noticed the form of Micah heading up to the roof.

I wonder. thought Renamon.

She waited a few seconds before following Micah up the steps that led to the roof of the penthouse. Renamon didn't see Micah at first when she got on the roof. She then saw him sitting huddled against the wall of the doorway.

"Hey Micah, you OK?"

"I'm fine, Renamon. Now please go away."

Renamon was skeptical. Something in his voice told her that he wasn't in the lest bit well. She studied him closely. Renamon started picking out the signs almost immediately. Micah was shaking all over, his breathing was so rapid it may as well have been panting, his voice was obviously strained, and his eyes had a slightly glazed look about them. Renamon put two and two together.

"Holy fucking shit! Micah, you're in a rut! But how?"

"Ughh...It doesn't matter." Micah replied.

Renamon decided that a little, helpful "persuasion" was in order. She stepped up to Micah, placed him on his feet, and proceeded to kiss him passionately. Micah's instincts and hormones took over. He started kissing back and rubbing his hands up and down Renamon's back. They broke for a minute panting. (A/N: No pun intended!) Micah then started kissing Renamon on her neck and worked his way downwards. Upon reaching her chest he wasted no time in using his tongue to find Renamon's nipples. Micah licked, nipped, and sucked each nipple in turn. Renamon titled her head back and closed her eyes as she felt the pleasure coursing through her body like electricity. She even whimpered a little when he stopped.

Micah didn't stop for long though. He started trailing kisses down her stomach and to her crotch. Renamon looked down at him with her eyes pleading for Micah to continue. Micah quickly obliged. He ran his tongue against Renamon's outer lips before starting digging in. Renamon gasped in pleasure as she felt his tongue exploring every inch of her pussy. She was amazed at his skill and was impressed when he found her spot almost immediately. Micah stopped long enough to pull down his pants and drawers before burying his bone to the hilt in Renamon's heat. If his tongue was good, then this was ten times as good. Renamon's moans became louder as Micah started pumping her. Renamon's legs nearly buckled underneath her when he playfully hit her G-spot. Her mind began losing itself in the ecstasy of the moment and her body started convulsing wildly as Renamon's orgasm neared. Renamon suddenly threw her head back and let out a long yowl as she came and felt Micah busting a nut inside her twat at the same moment. Both collapsed onto the roof's floor.

"I guess ...pant...that deserves an ...pant...explanation." Micah said when his mind came back down to Earth.

"Yes, you do." Renamon replied, quickly composing herself.

"You probably already guessed this, but I'm not exactly fully human."

"I noticed" she said.

"I'm actually a DigiKnight. I'm...I'm TK and Gatomon's son."

"You're what!? How can this be!? Who else knows?"

"Gennai does, he's the one who sent me to the other dimension for safety."

"But how does that explain your age?"

"Time flowed differently between the two for a while. That's why I'm ten years older than I should be."

"I see. That actually explains a lot, Micah."

"Oh, please don't tell any of the others! It would be too risky right now!"

Renamon just smiled, "Don't worry Micah-chan, my lips are sealed." she replied.

Renamon had cupped Micah's chin in one paw. She bent down and kissed him one last time before standing up and giving him space to get dressed. Both head back down the stairs and return to their respective bedrooms.

Laying there that night Renamon smiled to herself as she thought of what had just occurred. She knew that something more was happening and couldn't wait to find out what it was. Her last thought before drifting off to sleep was that she wondered who his Partner was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning everyone slept in because it was Saturday. When everybody was finally up, breakfast was served. The group decided to spend the day in the park again, seeing as how it looked so beautiful outside. Within an hour they were heading for the subway to the park.

The park was glorious that morning. Not a cloud could be seen and it wasn't too hot even though it was the middle of August. A friendly game of soccer started up between the DigiDestined and the Tamers. Micah ended up on the Tamers' team along with Kari and Davis, to even things up they'd been told. The game was going 50 to nothing favoring the Tamers when shouts of terror were heard just down the path.

People started dashing past the group with a deep fear etched on their faces. Most just kept on running and those that were stopped were mumbling incoherently. It was right after the last one ran off that the Viral came into view.

The Viral looked vaguely like a humanoid dragon with two huge horns on its head. Its long tail ended in a wicked curved bone that served as a blade. Its entire body was midnight black, from its head, to the wings, to the tip of its tail. The only vaguely white parts were the tail-blade, claws and its teeth. Luckily for the gang they hadn't been spotted yet.

"Shit!" hissed Lee, "Just what we need at a time like this!"

"Tai, what're we gonna do?" Takato asked.

"I don't know. We don't anything to use against it. We may just have to run!"

"No fucking way!" Davis whispered as he stared at the Viral, murder in his eyes.

Renamon's gaze wasn't on the Viral before them, rather it was on the pained look of Micah's face. She could tell that he truly wanted to help, but, for whatever reasons, couldn't. It was then that Gennai appeared.

"Hey kids, it seems we have a slight problem on our hands."

"Don't you think 'slight' is a bit of an understatement?" Izzy replied.

"Maybe, maybe not." Gennai answered enigmatically.

Gennai then looked at Micah. He motioned for him to move about ten feet back from the group. Micah did so and was followed by Gennai.

"Gennai, I have to do something!"

"Hold your horses, Takeru! I know, but is now the right time?"

"If I don't at least try there very well could be no next time."

Gennai sighed, "Very well. I just hope you know what you're doing."

The look that appeared on Micah's face scared Gennai more than the Viral, "Oh, I know exactly what I'm doing."

Micah and Gennai rejoined the group. Gennai motioned for the others to step back a few feet. Micah turned his back on the Viral and faced his friends instead. His eye's closed and his chest started to glow a deep blue. A symbol that was unmistakably a crest appeared. Micah placed his hands in front of his chest as if he were holding an object. A tiny spot of bright, white light appeared and grew in Micah's chest. A crystal came forth and floated between Micah's hands.

"A DigiCrystal!" Gatomon whispered.

Suddenly Micah's eyes flew open and the crystal took on the shape of a D-3 DigiVice. He raised it above his head.

"DigiMorph Activation!"

A bright, flame-like light surrounded Micah. When it disappeared, it seemed as though a completely different person stood before them. Micah now had on a pair of hakamas and his muscles were much, much more developed. At that instant his DigiVice started glowing. Rika's chest started glowing as well, though with the Crest of love. Micah's DigiVice turned into a ball of light and merged itself with Rika's.

Rika felt the change before it became apparent. Her mind was flooded with the knowledge she needed even as her body changed. Rika's usual clothing was replaced by black pants stuffed into black combat boots, a tight-fitting black tank-top had replaced her shirt. A type of gun also appeared in a holster on her back. Renamon also felt thinthing happening to her. A surge of energy went through her body, thus centupling her strength.

Izzy held out his DigiVice and scanned Micah.

"Ryu, DigiKnight of Trust, default digital form, attack: Fists of the Flame Art."

ONT ONT SIZE3 Ryu opened his eyes and turned towards the Viral, "Showtime.", he whispered.

The Viral had finally noticed them and was advancing arrogantly. It stopped when Micah, now Ryu, addressed it.

"Hey, ass-wipe! Wanna play?"

The Viral roared its reply, "You dare to challenge me puny human! I will feast on you and your friends' flesh! I am Chu-zor!"

The Viral charged forward swinging its right hand into a punch.

"Fists of the Flame Art!"

Ryu met the Viral's attack with a block and counter-strike of his own. The Viral howled in pain as the flames burned its flesh. Everyone noticed how Ryu's hands and feet were now encased in flames. The Viral retaliated.

"Dark Flare!"

A ball of black fire shot towards Ryu. He did a sideways cartwheel and dodged it.

"I think it's time to turn it up a notch!"

Rika's DigiVice started glowing. "Do it!", Rika yelled.

"DigiKnight Digivolution."

"Ryu Digivolve to...Runeamon!"

The same DigiMon they had seen in the DigiBattle game took Ryu's place.

"Thought so." Renamon whispered.

The Viral just stood there for a second like it'd been struck dumb, then it started panicking for real.

"A DigiKnight? Impossible! That can't be!"

"Possible." Runeamon replied, "Rune Kick!"

The rune sped forwards and blasted the Viral backwards. Both its wings were disintegrated in the blast. Runeamon rushed forward and started pummeling Cho-zur with a flurry of kicks and punches of his own. Finally Runeamon leaped back in preparation of the finishing move.

"Fire Storm!"

The Viral never even stood a chance. It let out a blood curdling scream as its body was consumed by the flames. Everyone looked on in awe as they saw the actual destruction of a Viral for the first time.

Runeamon dedigitized back to his human form and started walking towards Gennai.

"Well done Micah. Not bad at all for your first time." Gennai said.

"No kidding, that was amazing!" Yolei yelled.

Everybody then started yelling their compliments to Micah.

Gennai finally got them to shut up as he started to speak.

"Please, please! Be quiet! Everybody, I have someone I'd like to introduce you to."

The DigiDestined and Tamers stared at Gennai increduously.

"You all know Micah here as, well, Micah. I think it's time to introduce him to you as who he really is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Davis asked.

TK and Gatomon started to look at "Micah" much more closely. They dared not get their hopes up too much though. The chances were too high.

"Allow me to introduce to you Takeru Takashi II!" Gennai announced.

Everyone's jaw dropped and Davis did the classical animé crash.

"This is too much!" sighed Tai(A/N: think of the second section of the DigiMon movie!).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening everybody gathered 'round Micah, listening intently to his words.

"Believe it or not, but I tell you that Viral attacks are on the rise. You all especially need to be extra careful now. You never know when a Viral will strike!"

Everyone gave their consent. Rika then excused herself and went to the girls' bathing area. Micah noticed this and followed suit. When he got there Rika had already pulled off her socks and shirt. Micah silently stripped off his clothes as well. After thoroughly washing both entered the huge tub.

"Micah?"

"Hmmm Rika."

"What'll happen if...I mean, what if something...hgh! You know!"

With that she turned to face Micah, fear in her eyes. She stared into his sapphire blue orbs and saw compassion and comfort there. Micah gently grabbed Rika's chin and lifted so see was staring him eye-to-eye.

"Now you listen here. Nothing's gonna happen. I may get injured, but I won't be killed by a damned Viral! Don't you worry. I'll be here, always."

With that Micah bent down and kissed Rika full on the lips. She was so shocked at first that she didn't even know how to respond. Rika gradually got herself though and started returning Micah's kiss. Soon their tongues were doing the tango and Micah had Rika wrapped up in his arms. They thought the moment would last forever.

"Ahem!"

Micah and Rika separated with the speed of two little kids caught with their hands in the proverbial cookie jar. Luckily for them it was only Renamon.

"I just thought I'd let you know that the others are hitting the hay for the night. Though it looks like you've got other plans. Hehehe."

"Renamon!" Rika shouted indignantly as the DigiMon slipped out of the room. Rika then turned back to Micah.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning then, I guess."

"Actually, a DigiKnight always sleeps in the same room as his partners." Micah replied with a wink.

Rika blushed slightly at the thought of this as she stepped out of the tub. Both got dressed and headed for Rika's bedroom. Rika fell off to sleep almost automatically, but Micah stayed up for a long time just sitting on a stool while keeping watch. He finally gave in to his body and crawled into the bed with Rika and Renamon.

From out of the darkness of the hallway a small voice was heard.

"Way to go Takeru. Good for you son." Gatomon whispered before disappearing back into Kari's room.


	5. Chapter 5: Goin' Digital

The DigiKnight Saga

By: Takenouchi Ryu

Chapter 4: Goin' Digital

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day dawned with a feeling of newness to it. Micah woke up with the first light and went onto the balcony to greet the new day. The horizon was slowly lightening as the sun started to appear in the sky.

"Beautiful." Rika whispered as she came up behind Micah and joined him in his ritual.

"Breathtaking." Micah agreed as the golden light of dawn started reflecting off the windows of Tokyo's skyscrapers.

Rika leaned against Micah slightly as she let her senses carefully take in every detail, wondering what it must be like through Micah's heightened senses. Micah slipped his arm around Rika and slightly pulled her a little closer to himself.

"This always was my reason to keep on fighting. This simple beauty and peace is one of life's greatest mysteries."

"Was?" questioned Rika, "Then what reason do you have now?"

"The same reason as every other DigiKnight."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

SIZ SIZE3 &quy Py Partner."

At this Rika started blushing. She felt a tiny shiver run up her spine and wondered whether or not Micah knew he was doing this to her. Damn! He isn't even trying! I'm getting way to soft. Of course, in this case it may not be such a bad thing. Micah noticed the slight shiver and turned away from the glorious scene of nature to the bedroom.

"We should probably get inside. This isn't exactly the warmest of mornings."

Rika simply nodded and followed suit, silently thanking God that he didn't know the real reason she had chills running up and down her back. Everyone one else was up by this time and Davis was attempting his turn at breakfast.

It took every ounce of self-control for them to not laugh when Davis served breakfast. Everything was either burnt or unsalvageable. Even the orange juice was inedible! After everyone found an excuse to leave their meal untouched, they assembled in the common room with Davis yelling in the background.

"Come on! Give me a break! It's not that bad y'know!"

"So," Tai began, "what should we do today?"

"Micah hasn't been to the Digital World yet, Tai-chan." Sora answered.

"Yeah! It's been ages since we visited too. Let's go!" Kari added.

Everyone quickly put in their assent. The DigiDestined and Tamers quickly gathered their gear. Within half an hour the whole group was ready to leave. Izzy went over to the computer and got it ready.

"Ready everybody? Then here we go!"

Everybody was sucked through the screen and transported to the Digital World. They landed somewhere in the middle of a vast plain with mountains to the North and a forest to the East and West. After a few minutes of deliberation, everyone decided to go off in small groups to different areas they wanted to see again or visit this time around. TK and Gatomon decided to head off for the western forest while Tai and Sora stole off to a nearby cave they knew about. Izzy and Mimi chose to revisit those old ruins they got lost in those years ago.(A/N: Remember from Season 01?) Takato and Jeri ended up racing each other to a stream a few miles South with Guilmon struggling to keep up. Yolei wanted to explore the sight where Davis first landed in the Digital World and drug him along to show the way. Finally Kari, Ken, Matt, Joe, Lee, and Suzy went to we what was up in Primary Village.

This left Rika and Micah all alone with the exception of Renamon. Renamon didn't plan on staying with them, at least not in any obvious way. After making the excuse of wanting to try and find something in the eastern forest, Renamon disappeared. Now Micah and Rika truly were alone.

"What do you want to do, Rika?"

"I...uh...um...fine!" Rika stammered.

Rika began self-conscientiously stripping off her clothes as Micah nonchalantly threw his to the ground and dived in. Rika was caught in the splash, thus soaking her clothing.

"Micah! Why you little, just you wait 'til I get in there!"

"I'm waiting!"

"OK, that does it! No more Ms. Nice-Rika! Prepare to die!"

With that Rika dived in and managed to splash Micah while at the same time drenching his own clothing. She surfaced right beside Micah. They ended up staring each other down.

"What goes around comes around, Micah-san!"

"I guess I deserved it, and please, for the last time, don't call me san!"

&qWhy?Why? Whatcha gonna do about it, Micah-san!" Rika teased.

"Oh, not much. Just this!" Micah answered with a wicked grin on his face.

Before Rika knew what was happening, Micah had grabbed her and pulled her close to him before proceeding to kiss her. Rika first instinct was to resist and push Micah away, but she didn't listen to her instincts this time. Rather, Rika started kissing back, wrapping her arms around Micah's neck. Soon their tongues were exploring each other's mouths. After a few minutes they stopped to breathe normally again.

"Sorry bout your clothes, Rika-chan."

"Don't worry 'bout it,... Micah-chan." Rika replied, liking the sound on her tongue, "I'm sorry about your stuff."PAN PAN 

"F'get about it. If I'm not mistaken that cave should prove useful in drying our clothes out."

NT SNT SIZE3 Micah waded to shore and picked up his and Rika's raiment. Rika followed Micah as he made his way to the cave. Once inside he proved to be right. The inside was nice and warm due to several vents pouring out hot air into the cave. Micah placed their apparel down next to one of the vents and walked over to where Rika was leaning her back against the wall. Micah sat down next to her.

Rika scooted herself up next to Micah and enjoyed the feeling of their bodies being in contact. Micah put his arm around Rika's shoulder and turned to look at her. Both were smiling as they started kissing again.

Micah eased Rika down to a laying position on the cavern floor. Micah's kisses started working their way down first to Rika's neck, and then on to her chest. Rika's breasts had started actually growing in about 6 months back and looked quite developed for someone her age. Instead of a little bump that was mostly nipple, Micah found himself looking at two nicely sized mounds. His lips continued kissing, passing over Rika's right tit and nipple. She let out a small gasp at the pleasure sent through her body at this contact. Micah then started lightly licking and suckling the nipple. Rika arched her back slightly trying to push more of herself into Micah's mouth. Micah quickly moved on to the next breast and gave it equal attention. His kisses soon left her melons and began working their way down her stomach, stopping slightly at her navel before continuing on.

Micah very quickly reached Rika's flower. He started off giving her quick, light licks across her outer lips. Micah then pushed his tongue inside her twat. Rika let out a loud moan at these new sensations. Micah probed her treasure with his tongue until he reached Rika's hymen. He played with it with his tongue for a few seconds before pulling out. Rika uttered a soft whimper of protest at this. Micah quickly pulled his face level with Rika's and started kissing her again before he whispered, "This'll hurt at first."

Rika didn't have to say a word. Micah slowly pushed himself into her until the tip of his dick reached her cherry. He pulled out 'til just his head remained inside and then plunged forward swiftly, popping it with very little pain. A small yelp escaped from Rika's throat right before she was overcome by this newer, greater feeling welling up inside her. She felt as if her pussy was on fire as Micah began to slowly pump her. He would pull almost completely out then quickly dive in again. At first Rika didn't do anything but lay there. As her pussy got hotter, though, she started bucking her hips in time with Micah's thrusts.

Micah started picking up the speed as Rika matched his rhythm perfectly. Rika's back began arching as she felt her first orgasm rapidly approaching. Suddenly, her eyes squinted shut of their own accord and her back stayed arched as she felt something very akin to an explosion take place in her nether regions. Micah climaxed at the exact same moment and both collapsed back down a moment later, completely exhausted.

TYLETYLE"margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: medium; text-decoration: none" They laid there for some time, simply holding each other in their arms. Rika was the first to speak.

"Micah-chan, I've heard that some DigiKnights end up having more than one Partner, is that true?" she asked.

"Well yes, but that's only happened if their current Partner wasn't their true Partner." Micah answered.

"How do they know when they find their true Partner then?"

"Oh, they know. Believe me, they know." Micah said enigmatically.

"Is that all you can tell me?"

"For now, yes. You'll just have to wait and find out on your own. It's getting late, we might want to head back now. Our clothes should be dry by now."

Micah and Rika quickly got dressed and were back at the meeting spot within an hour, having preferred to take a more leisurely pace this time. When they arrived everybody but TK and Gatomon were there as well, including Renamon.

"Hey Micah! What did you and Rika do?" Davis inquired.

Micah sniffed the air before answering, "The same could be said of you and Yolei, Davis. Rika and I just walked around the entire time."

Davis had started blushing profusely, turning redder than a beet. He backed off as everyone else started snickering. A loud explosion destroyed the relative peace of the moment.

TK and Gatomon came into view then, running like two bats out of Hell towards the others. What looked like a huge, misshapen gorilla was hot in pursuit, stopping every few seconds to throw what looked like banana the the pair. The "bananas" exploded the moment they hit the ground. Upon seeing Micah TK and Gatomon had a burst of speed and pulled away from the creature. Micah held up his DigiVice.

"Mr. Bang, Viral."

"Shit!" Micah muttered, "Ready Rika-chan?"

"Whenever you are, Micah-chan."

"K, then. Let's get this party started. DigiMorph Activation!"

Micah quickly assumed his DigiKnight form and rushed forward, digivolving as he did so.

"DigiKnight Digivolution."

"Ryu digivolve to...Runeamon!"

Runeamon quickly dispatched of the rampaging Viral and then went back to his human form. He quickly rejoined the others.

Gennai came running into view at this moment. He stopped just short of the center of the group. "Thank heavens I found you guys! A very dangerous Viral is here in the Digital World running amok!"

"If you mean the ugly ape, it's already been taken care of." Takato explained.

"Ugly ape? You mean there were two of them here! Sweet digieggs! This is worse than I thought! The one I ran into looked like a centaur. My house's shields barely held out against its attacks."

A loud rumbling was heard just then. A creature looking exactly like a centaur came galloping into view. Tai held up his DigiVice.

"Centauro; Viral Level 2; Attacks: Ground Buster and and Unholy Arrow."

"Level 2? That can't be good!" Lee moaned.

"Here we go again." Micah sighed before going digital. He quickly digivolved into Runeamon before the Viral arrived.

When Centauro reached everybody he came face-to-face with Runeamon.

"So, you're the DigiKnight causing all the ruckus around here. I'll make short work of you!" Centauro sneered.

"You'll find that to be harder than it first appears, Viral. Rune Kick!" Micah retorted before beginning the assault.

The attack landed square in the Viral's chest. Centauro just shrugged it off however. He then rushed forward, "Ground Buster!" Centauro slammed his front hooves into the ground, causing it to erupt in a 5 foot radius. Runeamon jumped back but was clipped by the flying debris, knocking him to the ground. Centauro slowly approached the DigiKnight. "Unholy Arrow!" As he raised his arm, a black arrow sprang forward from Centauro's upper forearm. Rika barely had time to act.

"DigiModify, Hyper Speed Activate!"

" Runeamon jumped up and out of the path of the dark projectile. It hit a tree and caused it to wither on contact. I'll have to be careful with that move Runeamon thought before countering. "Fire Storm!" The barrage of fireballs barely even phased the Viral.

"Gennai, why aren't Runeamon's attacks doing any good!?" Rika asked.

"It must be too powerful for Takeru to fight on his own. He needs help, Rika."

Runeamon went pounding into the ground from a smashing kick by Centauro's front hooves. He barely had time to roll out of the way as another kick came crashing down. It split the earth in every direction. Runeamon managed to get back on his feet, but was quickly knocked back down by another Ground Buster.

"Come on, Micah-chan!" Rika whispered as she watched on in horror at the devastation the Viral was wreaking on her Par. &q. "He needs help." Gennai had said but how could she help Micah now. Micah said we'd know if I was his true Partner or not, but right now it looks like I'm not. I can't even do anything to help. There must be something I can do. "Runeamon, look out!" Rika screamed as nholnholy Arrow blasted past Runeamon, grazing his arm in the process. Runeamon was thrown to the ground by the attack and Centauro was quickly approaching, a look of triumph on his face as Runeamon struggle to get back up. The attack seemed to have drained most of his energy.

Everyone started looking at Rika with sadness in their eyes as they saw what they thought must be the end of Runeamon. TK was holding Gatomon against him, keeping her from seeing the beating Runeamon was taking. Rika could barely stand it anymore.

"No! There...must...be...something...I can...do. Micah-chan!" With this Rika's chest started glowing and the Crest of Love appeared. Rika's DigiVice also started glowing. Suddenly it split into two separate DigiVices, one going to Tai and the other to Sora. A blinding flash of light surrounded Rika as she felt herself going through a DigiMorph.

Everybody stared in awe when the light finally faded away. Even Centauro was stopped dead in his tracks by it. Rika had most definitely changed, a very bad thing for the Viral. Tai once again held up his DigiVice, though this time it looked like Rika's when Micah went digital.

/P 

"Rika, DigiKnight of Love, Attack: Hydro Blast"

"Leave my Micah-chan alone! Hydrast!ast!"

A blast of water shot towards the Viral and knocked it back. Rika rushed to Runeamon's side.

"Micah-chan, you OK?"

"Uuuuugggggggnnnnnhhhh...What hit me? I feel like I've been struck by a Mack truck going at least 100 mph! Huh? Oh, I see you finally DigiMorphed!"

"Yep. Now what do you say, let's delete this Viral!"

"I'm right with ya, Rika-chan!"

"Tai, may I?"

"Huh?" Tai replied, "What? Oh! Of course, Rika. Do it!"

"DigiKnight DigiVolution."

"Rika digivolve to...Rivasmon!"

Rika DigiVolved to a form that looked a lot like Renamon. The main differences being that Rika's fur and gloves were colored sky-blue. This time it was Takato's turn to scan her.

"Rivasmon; Rookie Level, DigiMon form of Rika, DigiKnight of Love; Attacks: Ice Storm and Freezing Sphere."

Runeamon and Rivasmon charged forward. Rivasmon took the initiative and distracted Centauro.

"Ice Storm!"

A barrage of tiny icicles struck the Viral. It staggered back under the attack. Runeamon followed up with another Rune Kick, this time causing considerable damage.

"How can this be!? You weren't this powerful just a few minutes ago!" the Viral roared.

"Heh. Guess ya didn't know that when both Partners go digital their respective strengths are multiplied by a hundred." Runeamon said, "Rivasmon, you ready to finish this guy off?"

"Yes! My pleasure. Freezing Sphere!"

Rivasmon shot a blue sphere out of her hand. It started freezing the flesh it came into contact with instantly, and the ice kept on spreading 'til Centauro was frozen in place by a prison of ice. Runeamon finished cleaning house.

"Fire Storm!"

The many tiny fireballs blew the ice and, thus, Centaur into millions of tiny pieces. The pieces then started breaking apart into the loose data the Viral was composed of. Micah and Rika dedigitized.

"Whoa." Joe said.


	6. Chapter 5: Meet the Parents

The DigiKnight Saga

By: Takenouchi Ryu

Chapter 5: Meet the Parents

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika and Micah finally woke up for good midmorning the next day. Everyone was overjoyed at their quick recovery, especially Renamon. The two DigiKnights spent the next few hours resting up some more and using the time for a little bit of well-deserved R&R. The gang was back in the real world by that evening.

Upon reaching the pent house, Rika was suddenly assaulted by a barrage of questions from her mother.

"Rika, oh Rika! Thank goodness you're alright! What happened!? I'd heard you were attacked by a Viral while in the Digital World! How'd you survive? No, that's not important, you're being alive is important!"

Rika desperately tried to disengage her mom from the bear-hug she was receiving, "It's no big deal, Mom. We handled the Viral no problem!"

"'We'? What do you mean by we? And how in the Hell do you expect me to believe you got rid of that monstrosity by yourself!?"

"Calm down, Mrs. Nonaka. Maybe if you gave her a chance, Rika-chan would explain everything to you." Micah interrupted.

"Rika-chan? Just who in God's green Earth are you?" Ms. Nonaka questioned.

"Takashi Takeru at your service." He formally replied.

"Well then, Rika, honey, what is this boy talking about?"

"Micha's a DigiKnight, Mom, and I'm his Partner! Isn't it great!" Rika said whilst beaming.

"Micha? Oh, you mean Takashi here! He's a DigiKnight?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you are his Partner?"

"Yep!"

Rika's mom then turned towards Micah, "Just how old are you anyway?"

"I'm 15 Mrs. Nonaka."

"Fifteen! Rika, how dare you try and pull something like this on me! I forbid you from having anything else to do with this...thing!" Ms. Nonaka yelled before turning on Micah, "And as for you, Takshi Takeru, I know all about you half-breed, so-called 'DigiKnights' from other unfortunate parents! If I so much as hear a rumor of a rumor that you've laid a single finger on my daughter, I'll have you castrated and arrested so fast your head will never stop spinning! Do I make myself clear!?"

"Crystal, Mom."

"Rika! How can you be taking the side of this pedophile!?"

"Micha-chan is not a pedophile mom! This is destiny; the same as my being a Tamer."

"Being a Tamer and being the sex toy of a horny teenaged boy are two completely different things young lady!"

"Oh do give it a break already!" a voice said from the vicinity of the kitchen.

"How can you be approving of this, Mother?"

"It's easy, dear. This is their fate. What you claim to have heard is nothing more than the lies of a bunch of egotistical bitches. They'll say anything to discredit the DigiKnights because they fear them!"

"Tsk tsk. You close your mind too much. Look at what he's done already. Haven't you noticed that people are walking with less fear now and the Viral attacks are lessening? Besides, age has nothing to do with this issue."

"Oh really? Why is that, Mother?"

"If I remember correctly, you were ten years younger than Rika's father when you two got married."

"That is irrelevant. I was an adult and made that choice accordingly!"

"Oh? I didn't know 16 was considered the legal age for majority."

"Don't patronize me mom!"

"The stop being such a hard-ass! Wait 'til you see those two in action before making your mind up. If you still think the same way afterwards, I'll back you up."

"Deal!"

The DigiDestined and Tamers looked at each other and sighed with frustration. Micah, Rika, and Renamon quietly slipped down the hall to the bathroom. Rika and Micah discarded their soiled clothes and gratefully stepped into the bath. After that encounter with the viral, they definitely needed to bathe. Once they had properly bathed, Rika, Micah, and Renamon leaned back and let the heat of the water relax their tired muscles.

"Man, this feels great!" Micah commented as he slid lower into the water.

"Oh really. Does that mean you're in the mood?" Rika asked slyly.

"In the mood? When aren't I? Do you have any idea how horny having a damn near killed experience can make you?"

"Not really, but I think we're about to find out." Renamon answered.

Micah opened one eye to notice Renamon and Rika stalking towards him, both with pure and simple lust in their eyes. He understood exactly how they felt, but had decided against doing anything about it for the time being. Rika reached Micah first and slowly impaled her pussy on his dick. Renamon was next up. She got out of the tub and walked over to where Micah's head was. The vixen digimon knelt down so that her pussy was right in his face. Micah needed no further invitation.

While starting to pump Rika, Micah began tongue fucking Renamon. Both girls start groaning loudly from the pleasure. Each passing second brings them closer to the edge. Soon the trio orgasms together. They spend a few minutes coming down from their pleasure-induced ecstatic high. Micah, Rika, and Renamon then finish up and head for bed.

Upon leaving the bathroom the sounds of Rika's mother and grandmom arguing can be faintly heard.

"What do you mean leave them alone!? Do you have any idea what those sounds were?"

"Now you listen here young lady! What my granddaughter and her Partner choose to do in their spare time is none of our business. Leave them be!"

"But, but, they were having sex! Sex! At ten years old!"

"And you said you'd give them 'til you first saw them actually fight a Viral. Now back off!"

The sounds became muffled once Micah and his lovers reached their bedroom. All three fell asleep immediately upon getting into bed. They slept soundly throughout the night, not even noticing when Rika's mom sneaked in to watch them. Little did any of them know that Micah and Rika would have the chance to prove themselves the next day.

The morning had started out normally enough, but it quickly went sour. Everyone had barely finished getting ready for the day when a news report came onto the TV. It warned everybody to stay indoors because a viral was on the rampage. As luck would have it, the viral was only a few blocks away.

"Hey Rika-chan! It's play time!" Micah called down the hall.

"What, already? Damn! It's way too early in the morning for this shit!"

"You're telling me." came Renamon's reply.

Just then Rika's mom and grandma walked into the living room. They too had heard the emergency bulletin.

"Well now, I guess you'll get your big chance today, bastard."

"Yes, we will. We'll also prove you wrong. I can't wait to see you apologize to your daughter Ms. Nonaka."

The whole gang rushed out the door right behind Micah and Rika. They found the viral wreaking havoc in a large intersection surrounded by skyscrapers. It was easy to spot due to its apperance: a long serpentine body came up to a slightly humoid upper torso, a hood much like a corbra's was attached to the neck and head, and its left arm ended midway in a vicious looking bio-organic cannon. Micah scanned the abomination with his Digivice.

"Nagouna, Viral Level 3, Attacks: Cannon Blaster, Poison Strike, and Serpent's Gaze."

"Well, you ready for this love?"

"Of course Micah. How 'bout you, Renamon?"

"I'm always ready."

"Good. Rika, Renamon, let's do this!"

Micah and Rika held up their Digivices in unison and went digital, "Digimorph Activation!"

Micah and Rika's bodies were surrounded by fire and water respectively. When it cleared, they had gone into their first DigiKnight form. Rika's D-Arc merged with Tai's Digivice and Micah's with Sora's. Tai and Sora felt power surge through them as they went into their Battle Partner forms.

"Let's get this party started! Sora?"

"Do it, Ryu!"

"You too, Rika!"

"DigiKnight Digivolution."

"Ryu digivolve to...Runeamon!"

"Rika digivolve to...Rivasmon!"

The viral had finally noticed everyone and just stood there, an amused look on it's face, "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A complete DigiKnight Partnering? It won't matter. I've faced your likes before. I always win. Poison Strike!"

The viral began its assault by spitting red "darts" of posion at the DigiKnights. Runeamon and Rivasmon jumped out of the way and made room for Renamon to counter.

"Diamond Storm!"

The blasts of pure diamond harmlessly bounced off the viral's hide. It did give Runeamon a chance to attack though.

"Rune Kick!"

Runeamon did a somersault kick that blasted a rune of pure energy the viral's way. It dodged to the left but was caught by the subsequent explosion.

"Augh! You little piece of shit! Cannon Blaster!"

The viral raised its left arm and used its right hand to steady the weapon. A ball of yellow energy was forming in the recesses of the cannon. Rivasmon noticed that it was not paying attention to its surroundings and landed a sucker hit on the viral.

"Freezing Sphere!"

The ball of absolute zero air struck Nagouna in the back, thus throwing off his attack. It turned on Rika with fury in its eyes.

"You'll pay for that, dearly. Serpent's Gaze!"

Nagouna's eyes turned pure white as he started swaying back and forth. Rika's angry expression went blank as she fell under his hypnosis. Micah noticed this and started rushing at the viral. Sora, too, saw what was happening and tried to help.

"DigiModiy! Hyper Speed, Activate!"

Micah gained a sudden burst of speed as the viral finished charging up it's Cannon Blaster attack. He released his hold on Rika in order her to see what was coming.

"Huh? Oh shit!" Rika yelled as she tried to dodge the blast, but she was too late, "AAAuuuugggggghhh!"

Her body was thrown about ten yards back and she dedigivolved back to her default form. Micah's attack landed on Nagouna at the same time and knocked him clear across the street and into the building behind him. Micah then rushed to his Partner's side.

"Rika! Can you hear me?"

"OOOOOoohhhhhhhhhh. That hurt. Yeah, I can hear you."

"Good, do you think you can stand?"

"Not sure, Micah-chan. Fuck! What do we have to do to get rid of this clown!"

Micah followed Rika's gaze and saw the viral emerge from the rubble that had fallen on top of it. He slowly stalked towards Micah. Renamon tried to attack it from the side but was thrown off like a rag doll. Micah tried to take advantage of the situation, but he was also knocked aside. Nagouna finally reached Rika and was getting ready to grab her by the throat.

"Nobody ever blindsides me like that and gets away with it. Nobody."

Micah struggled to his feet and saw Rika's predicament. The DigiDestined and Tamers were near panicking about what to do when Sora noticed the card in her hand.

"Hmmm, that's odd! This was a Power Booster card just a second ago! Now it's a, Digivolution Activation Card?"

"Sora! Use it, now!" TK yelled as he realized what was happening.

"OK, here goes nothing! Digimodify! Digivolution Activate!"

"DigiKnight Digivolution."

"Runeamon Digivolve to...Dragomon!"

Micah's body leaped into the air and started going through the normal Tamer Digimon digivolution. His new body turned out to be a huge draconic anthromorph. Micah had red skin, large wings, a tail that looked to be devastating, and wore a pair of loose fitting black pants. A huge broadswoard came crashing into the pavement from out of nowhere. Micah landed right behind it in a crouch and pulled it out as he rose, assuming a battle stance. Kari held up her Digivice and scanned him.

"Dragomon; Champion Digimon form of Ryu, DigiKnight of Trust; Attacks: Dragon's Blade and Pyro Breath."

"Dragon's Blade!"

Micah raised the sword high above his head and brought it straight down. The blade started glowing a bright red on the way down, and it released a bolt of firey energy in the form of a long, serpentine dragon. The blast hit Nagouna square in the backside as he was leaning down to grab Rika.

"Gah! You fucked up my sweet moment of revenge! Now playtime's over."

"You got that right, mother fucker!"

Micah lowered the sword to his right side with the blade pointing horizontally out from him and charged. The viral tried to counter with numerous Cannon Blasters, but Micha merely dodged them. He lept high into the air and came down slashing. Nagouna flew a short distance backwards from the sheer force of the strike. Micah stepped protectively in front of Rika.

"You OK?"

"Couldn't be better, Micah-chan!"

"Good!" he replied while turning his attention back to the monster before him, "Pyro Breath!"

With this Micah leaned forward and thrust his neck out. Searing flames burst forth from his mouth. Nagouna tried to late to reverse his forward momentum and ran headlong into the inferno.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

His scream of pain reverberated throughout the intersection. The flames quickly died away. Nagouna's green scales were now blackened and his arm cannon had scorch marks all over it. Micah finished the viral off by running forward and leaping as before. This time, however, he spun sideways as he brought his blade down; Micah also let loose another attack at the moment of contact.

"Dragon's Blade!"

The viral slowly disintegrated into llittle pieces of data that slowly disappeared as his deletion completed itself. Rika and Micah immediately digdigitized and fell to their knees from exhaustion. The gang quickly ran to them and helped the two walk back to their home.

Rika's mom gave them a few hours to recuperate before having a few words with Micah in private.

"That was quite the performance you two put on today. Now then, I do have to admit that I can't deny your intentions concerning my daughter are pure. I still don't like the idea of you two together though."

"That's understandable, Nonaka-san. To your way of thinking, Rika-chan is just a little girl. You fail to realize the biggest truth of the matter though."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Rika isn't human anymore, let alone a little girl. Now wait! Just hear me out and let me finish. While it's true that, physically, Rika still has a lot of growing up to do, that's not the area you need to worry about."

"Then which is it?"

"A DigiKnight is completely mentally mature no matter the age. Did you know that the youngest Partneres to date were only five?"

"Five!? I never knew that! Why did you say 'were' instead of 'are'?"

"That brings me up to my next point. Do you have any idea of the average life expectancy of two DigiKnight Partners?"

"I've no clue. Ten years?"

"Try two."

"Two!? Why?"

"Once the virals know the strength of a set of Partners, they send in a viral far more powerful to finish them off. This process usually takes two years at the most. A few DigiKnights have lived longer, of course."

"I can see where you're coming from in that respect, but I still can't comprehend why you two insist on..."

"Making love so often? You still don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"There aren't enough of us! More DigiKnights are being killed than new ones coming of age! At the current rate all of us will be gone sometime in the next twenty years!"

"Oh. Oh!"

Micah sighed before continuing, "Look, you won't have to worry about Rika getting pregnant. We already decided to wait 'till she is at least fifteen. The odds favor Renamon and I having a child together more than me and Rika-chan."

"But what about...accidents? They can happen you know."

"Female DigiKnights can control ovulation. It takes the girl being willing in order for two DigiKnights to reproduce."

"I see. But what about you? You know all this, yet you still choose to stay with my daughter. Why is that?"

"To put it simply, I love her. I'd do anything within my power to protect Rika. She means more to me than life itself."

"Just like today eh."

"Exactly."

"Fine, I'll leave you two be, under one condition."

"And that is?"

"You do something about all the noise you two, three I guess is more correct, make when doing it. It's enough to drive anybody up the wall!"

"So I noticed. I can smell your arrousal from a mile away." Micah said as he turned around and started to leave.

"Oh! One more thing!" Ms. Nonaka said with a hint of slyness in her voice.

"Yes."

"Before I'll accept your relationship I want you to fuck my brains out."

"Fuck you? Now who's acting th pedophile?"

"It's not that I'm into guys your age or anything. I just haven't done it in so long. I need some release. I don't even care how you do it; I just want to feel an orgasm not induced by myself for once."

"The things I do." Micah muttered as he went back to Rika's mom.

Everyone else had gone out to eat, so Micah and Ms. Nonaka had the appartment to themselves, not that it mattered. She had chosen to talk with Micah in the guestroom. Perfect for her plans of getting laid without being seen.

Micah reached Ms. Nonaka and pushed her onto the bed. She looked up in surprise only to see him stripping. Once he was done Micah went about removing her clothing. The blouse and bra were quickly thrown onto the floor. As Micah began kissing her, Ms. Nonaka reached out and started stroking his dick.

Micah then stood back up straight and presented his manhood to Rika's mom. He only needed to use one word, "Suck." Ms. Nonaka complied and took the swollen member into her mouth. She felt Micah grab her head with both hands and start humping her mouth. The older woman used her tongue to further pleasure Micah, slowly licking its length with each pump of his hips. She felt Micah's thrusts pick up speed and concentrated on swirling her tongue around his head to increase the pleasure. Micah let out a large wad of semen right on top of Ms. Nonaka's tongue. She swallowed it as he pulled out and found the taste to her liking.

"My turn." Micah stated as he got down on his knees and spread her legs. Rika's mom kept her pubic hair trimmed into a neat nest well above her pussy. Micah took in the sight of the tiny crop of hair above her enlarged vulva and licked his lips. He then licked the glistening slit and drove his tongue deep into her depths.

"Aaaahhh!"

Micah plunged deeper into her pussy and tasted her love juices. Then he pulled his tongue out just as quickly. Micah took a breast in each hand and started suckling. He would run his tongue around the nipple then gently nip it between his teeth. Micah spoke again after he had tasted both tits, "Get on all fours."

Rika's mom nodded her head and turned around so that she was on her hands and knees. She felt the mattress shake as Micah got up behind her. He ran his dick along the crack of her ass until he touched her nether lips with the tip. Micah teased her for a few seconds before diving in. He grabbed her hips as he initially started pumping but then moved his hands to Ms. Nonaka's ample breasts. Micah squeezed them a little bit before returning his hands to her hips.

By this point Ms. Nonaka was moaning very loudly. It blended with the squishing sound produced by the friction of their sexes and her honey. As Micah picked up the tempo her breasts started shaking back and forth, even slapping against her chest once or twice. Ms. Nonaka came a few minutes later, screaming out in ecstasy. In the midst of her orgasm she felt Micah shoot a load into her blazing sex.

Micah calmly got dressed and then went back to his and Rika's room to wait for them to return with dinner. Ms. Nonaka went and took a bath before changing into some new, clean clothing. As he waited, Micah mused over what Rika and Renamon would do when they found out.

Rika and Renamon returned a few hours later. They walked into their room to find Micah spread out on the bed reading a manga. Renamon quietly sniffed the air as an unfamiliar odor caught her attention. "So how'd it go." Rika asked.

Renamon's cut-in brought Micah's head snapping up, "Which part, Rika? The talking or the sex?"

"Both." the firery haired Tamer replied cooly.

"Hoo boy. Rika, I can explain..." Micah started to say but was interrupted by a deep kiss from her.

"You don't have to." Rika stated as she pulled her lips away from Micah's, "I know my mom's been in need of some serious relase for some time now. I'm just surprised that she would pull something like this on you."

"Heh, you're telling me."

"Yes, so tell me, Micah, how was it with an older woman?" Renamon questioned.

"Please!" her lover replied with such vehemance that both Digimon and Tamer were taken aback, "You have no idea how much I hated it. It was akin to rape. I want only you and Rika, love. Please don't question my fidelity. You should know that I'll never even look at another female in that way."

"Of course!" Rika replied.

"Besides, if I was unfaithful, you'd never get to see what happens on our Mating Night." Micah added.

"Mating Night? What's that?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, Rena-chan." Micah said and then turned over and went to sleep. Tamer and Digimon looked at each other for a few seconds before joining him. Both figured they would find out what he had meant soon enough.


End file.
